


on waves, out being tossed

by stitchpelekai



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Gen Work, Loosely inspired by Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Post-Game(s), Romance, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchpelekai/pseuds/stitchpelekai
Summary: Post-AC: Valhalla finds Eivor, Randvi, Sigurd, and a collection of members of Raven Clan exploring deep corners of the world.Loosely inspired by Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas and a comic a friend did, this is a very loose drabble collection that focuses on the main cast of Valhalla as they follow the winds.
Relationships: Eivor & Sigurd Styrbjornson, Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Randvi & Sigurd Styrbjornson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	on waves, out being tossed

**Author's Note:**

> So this first drabble was inspired by a lovely comic that @jaylerdoodles made and just the general idea she had of a Sinbad/AC Valhalla crossover with Eivor/Randvi at the center. I scream about it every time I think of it and it's so nice to have a friend who loves them to bits AAAAA. 😭
> 
> The general setup of this is it's an AU and super divergent from canon. I like to think that they settled Ravensthorpe pretty similar to the canon in game, but then that need for exploration hit and they just let the wind take them. Eivor and Randvi are based off how I played, which is they got together post Gunnar's wedding because I really love Sigurd and wanted a good relationship with him and Randvi LOL. This is meant to just be a fun little series to further explore character relationships in a new way and based in a fun AU!
> 
> Title is from Evermore by Taylor Swift because I've just been listening to Folklore and Evermore for the past two months lol.

Randvi leaned against the edge of the longboat, currently docked at the latest in a long line of stopovers in various harbors they’d be making as they made their way down the coast of Norway. They’d be back on the open ocean soon enough, headed back towards Ravensthorpe after a long voyage of raiding and searching for the Iron Star that had been in Rygjafylke all along.

But now they were all on their way home. The boat full of their clansmen, Randvi, Sigurd, and Eivor herself. Randvi glanced at the two siblings who stood at the far end of the dock, soft snow falling around them. The others had dispersed to gather supplies and to drink the late afternoon away in the local meadhouse, a surefire way to find warmth in their bellies and to ride out the snowfall.

Sigurd and she had ended their marriage on amicable terms, more than happy to remain friends afterwards. She cared and loved Sigurd after their years together, but it had never been in the way that a married couple felt for each other. He was her dearest friend and she was happy to still have him in her life, especially now that the call of adventure had taken hold of them all.

Randvi let out a breath as she pushed herself up off of the edge of the boat and got off onto the dock, the chill of the air wrapping around her completely as she made her way down the dock. Sigurd and Eivor looked to be finishing up the discussion that they’d been engrossed in as Sigured pulled his sister into a tight embrace. He said one more thing before turning and heading towards Randvi, sending her a small smile as he made his way past. “I’ll meet you two in town.” he said. 

Randvi nodded in return. “Don’t drink too much without us. I’ll not have you besting my drinking record without me there.”

That pulled a short laugh from Sigurd. “I promise dear Randvi. I will not unseat you, the Raven Clan’s Mead-Queen before you and my sister arrive.” With that, Sigurd continued on his way towards the town that lay just beyond the docks.

Randvi turned back towards Eivor, who had followed after Sigurd silently and now stood just a few feet away. “Sigurd might not hold to his promise, oh great Mead-Queen,” she said, a smirk tugging at her lips. “He’s always been a slippery mite when it comes to drinking.”

“I do think I’ll be able to knock him down a few notches as always love.” 

Eivor leaned in to give Randvi a kiss at that, taking one hand in her own. “I have no doubt of that Randvi. You’ve drunk our entire clan under the table from Ravensthorpe to Constantinople.”

Randvi couldn’t help but to laugh at that. One of their first destinations after settling Ravensthorpe a bit more had been Constantinople. Sigurd and Hytham had felt a pull back towards the heart of the Byzantine Empire, both for the purpose of the Hidden Ones and for a city that had sunk its way into the heart of both men. No matter the city and no matter the continent, mead is just about the same and can be found anywhere. Which is how Randvi had pulled just about the entire crew and both Sigurd and Eivor into a mead drinking contest, one of many if her memory served her well.

“And I’m sure I’ll do it again, many more places.” Randvi said, entangling her fingers with Eivor’s. She had no doubt they would have plenty more mead contests, hours upon hours spent exploring caves, and piecing together often cryptic clues towards the next treasure they sought. Ravensthorpe served as their new home, once they had left Norway behind, but the call of the open sea and all the possible adventures that awaited them had lured them out into the greater world.

“You certainly will, Mead-Queen,” Eivor said. “We’ll stay a day or so until we’re bound for England once more. But Sigurd and I already have ideas for where we might go next.”

“That’s completely unsurprising. Is that what you two were discussing?”

Eivor nodded. “Yes. Apparently Bragi’s heard rumors of a woman who has roamed just about every corner of the earth. I suspect it’s more myth than anything, but Sigurd believes there is more credit behind the tales than we may actually know. So, we will be attempting to seek out this woman who is thought to be immortal.”

That was certainly interesting. They had primarily been seeking out much more tangible things in their travels, legendary armor, oft sought weapons said to hold the power of the gods, and hordes of treasure that were ripe for the taking. But a supposedly immortal woman was quite a different feat on it’s own.

“Well, I look forward to our next adventure love,” Randvi said. “I will follow you as far as the winds can carry us.”

Eivor smiled at her, pressing her forehead to Randvi’s. “As will I Randvi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any guesses as to who the mysterious immortal woman is?


End file.
